nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Timmah911
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nerf Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Nerf N-Strike Guns page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BobaFett2 (Talk) 23:53, June 1, 2010 Administrator Request I have not edited much but I am an administrator because I helped clear away about 80 pages of spam and designed a few templates. I cannot make you an administrator myself, as Troyl is the Bureaucrat, but if you edit often and are productive then yes you can become and administrator. 00:01, June 3, 2010 (UTC) That's good. Have yuo contributed there? If you want to be an administrator, yuo should know some code and have a signature. 17:05, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Dedication I see your dedication is very good. Keep up the good work! 00:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Congradulations, your good edits have made you an administrator, please use your powers wisely. With great power comes great responsibility. (spider man reference) Troyl 02:45, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I would like to thank Troy! for making me Admin! Timmah911 09:20, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay. 11:25, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering Why was my recent edit to List of Nerf N-Strike Guns reverted? As far as I could tell, there were no changes to the actual page structure due to my code removal, and I made the code several lines shorter. Also, several spelling and other errors were put back in that I reverted. Deletion I was starting a project. Go to my User page to see it. I created stubs for the beginning of the project. So please don't delete them yet, please wait. But why do you not want anything about squads, whats wrong with them?Captain RileyLet's Talk 16:18, July 8, 2010 (UTC) hey hey cole matt here i finnaly a member cea matt Here's a Little Tip Heres a tip, if you want to change thre name of a page, don't delete it, just press "move". Then you can change the name and it keeps the page. And before moving an important page like that, discuss it with the community. Thanks! Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 19:57, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey ParrottBoy is in the buildingis this c.o.l.e Longshot front gun do you know why the front gun on my longshot wouldnt work? i pump it, but when i pull the trigger, it doesnt fire. Johnny Three Tears 01:15, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Longshot-J3T Hey, thanks for the advice about the Longshot front gun. The only thing is, I put the handle in as far as it would go. i pump it, and it wont fire. By the way, just a preferance, instead of JTT, could you call me J3T? Just a preferance. Thanks! Longshot What part of the gun? Just the gun in general, the trigger, or where it's supposed to pull? Johnny Three Tears 00:51, September 8, 2010 (UTC) hey hey could you ask troy if you can change the 'its nerf or nothing' to 'let the foam fly'. im not saying theres anything wrong with the one thats there now but i just thought it would sound a little better only a little bit. Request Hi Timmah. I have made several edits but have been unable to log in so it shows as unregistered contributor. I have noticed that you have put in a wiki adoption request and would like to if you get it approved, can I help you look after the wiki by becoming an administrator? Thank you Admiralalexmann 13:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) hey about the barrel you can bprrow my barrel for a nother week if i can borrow your scout and the reflex Ix-1 Can do. --Kind Regards, Timmah911 11:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) hey look at this hey while your on the net looking at this open a new tab and look at the website brick arms it is so cool but not as cool as nerf guns hey bring your guns to school and i will give you the darts there ok Re: That rocks! Do yuo know how to change the message? 18:51, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Dude, thats awesome! Also, my squad is fiction, so in less you live by me, you cannot join!Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 23:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I don't remember either. 01:39, September 17, 2010 (UTC) nerf rules hey whatt ya doing do you want to have a nerf war on this weekend ???? please reply by saturday forgot to say at my place?????????? muffinmac hi could you make me a admid if i stop puting up spam and ive changed my signature LOOK!!!! PaRrOtTbOy 12:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) nerf war 2 hey yer joe bring his recons and i will bring my mavric and recon wiith acog scope you bring whta you want and haydn mabe his tomy 20 or his wipeouts and we will have it in the bush across the road from me. ok cea muffinmac..... nerf war 3 i will come get you at 1:30pm today and we will get haydn joe me you if will wants to play he can and teams i think should be matt cole will joe haydn ? dont know who the other person should be? if you can think of anyone please tell me. and i need back my raider and the barrel drum mag. thanx Muffinmac 01:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on successfully adopting the Wiki! Have fun and make this Wiki proud! Admin Hey, I'm Johnny Three Tears, I've been on here for about a month, i've edited almost 50 times, and I've added about 10 pics. So I was just wondering if I could be made an admin. Thanks. J3T 01:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Admin 2 Hello, I'm Joeman200, I was wondering if I could be admin? I have some (not tons though) edits but I have good plans for the wiki. I am now active here (something that's needed). I am honest and reliable, just ask bobafett2. Oh and most of all I am great at coding and could help customize the wiki. My respects, -- 03:43, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Another Admin Request! (You: AGAIN?!!) So I guess now that you've adopted this wiki, I have to start asking you to make me an admin. ;) So how about it? You can ask most of the guys here, (Like, Cpt.Riley) and I bet he'll give me a good referral. Thanks in advance, [[User:JcHriX|JcHriX] 12:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) URGENT It has come to my attention that the contributor: 209.134.35.74 is spamming pages. I have tried my best to erase the edits, but to stop him from ruining any more pages, I would advise you should block him. Thanks,JcHriX 01:04, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Reviewing Hi! I have one thing to say to you. Read the reviewing page in this website and take your time reading it. I saw you edited the stampede by giving the rate of fire a 10. The rate of fire should be a 7/10 because guns that have rate of fires of 10/10 shoot over 5 darts a second and the stampede shoots about 3 darts per second. That's all. Bye! Cool Your back to! Can I be an admin. RE: Cool Who is this? You put crystal pistol in blasters you own, don't you mean the Clear Maverick? 17:53, February 12, 2013 (UTC)